Penny
Not to be confused with the achievement with a similar name. : Penny is the name given to Crazy Dave's time machine. She always appears with Crazy Dave and teaches about the new Brain Busters and areas in the game along with Crazy Dave. She seems to be the opposite of Crazy Dave, always being very smart, serious and informative, although Crazy Dave used her to go back in time just because he wants to eat his taco again. Origins Penny is likely a parody of the DeLorean from the Back to the Future film trilogy since they are both cars that can travel through time. She's most likely a 1950's car modified into an RV and customized with various hi-tech gadgets. Her tailfins closely resemble those of a 1959 Cadillac's, and there is a pair of fuzzy dice, which originated in the 1950's, hanging from the rear-view mirror. Characteristics When "talking," Penny makes various beeps and whirrs, similar to how Crazy Dave talks in random gibberish. On Ancient Egypt - Day 7, she reveals that she has Gügle Translate, a program that can translate any language. Gallery Winnie portrait.png|Penny's icon from the Plants vs. Zombies 2 fan kit PvZ2-Penny(Full Body).png|HD Penny ATLASES NPC WINNIE 1536 00 PTX.png|Penny's sprites and assets Penny's Pursuit World Map Icon.png|Penny on the Penny's Pursuit icon (Note: She uses her "beta" design) Penny's Pursuit Lawn.png|Penny acting as the "house" on the Penny's Pursuit lawn Penny-PvZ2(PvZvsJay&SilentBob).png|Penny in "Plants vs. Zombies vs. Jay and Silent Bob" Penny-PvZ2(3).png|Crazy Dave and Penny in the tutorial But I can use them WHATEVER I WANT.png|Penny explaining one of the Endless Zones in a pre-1.7 update PennyinCircle.jpg|Penny in the map dialogue Hint penny.jpg|Penny on an advertisement when the player fails Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5 PennyAncientEgypt1.PNG|Penny, along with Crazy Dave in Ancient Egypt Penny concept.png|Concept art of Penny Penny Isn't dreadful.png|More Concept art of Penny Expansion Removal Ad.jpg|An advertisement for update 7.4.1 featuring Penny Epic Quest - Aloe Returns Ad.png|Penny in an advertisement featuring Aloe's return Spear-Mint ad title screen.png|Penny featured in Spear-mint's return ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes PennyPvZH.PNG|Penny's cameo in Junkyard Ambush IMG 0374-1-.png|Another cameo in starting comic Zombopolis Apocalypse! PennyPvZHeroes.PNG|Penny next to the house in the old main menu Penny in Rewind Bundle.jpg|Penny made a cameo in the Rewind Bundle Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville dims.jpeg|Penny as seen in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Trivia *Her Gügle Translate is a parody of Google Translate. *According to Dr. Zomboss, he discovers that Penny's signature is almost identical to his creations, questioning how Penny was created in the first place. *In a trailer, there is a Cherry Bomb hanging from the rear-view mirror, but in the games, it is replaced by a pair of fuzzy dice. *Penny seems to talk in a higher pitch in the Chinese version. *She makes a cameo appearance in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes in Junkyard Ambush! in first comic. **She also appears in the old main menu of the game and on the Rewind Bundle packs. **Also she appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare as seen Unchomped 3. ru:Машина времени be:Машына часу Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville